Kivonian Armed Forces
Kivonian Armed Forces '''or '''KAF is the official military power in the Kivonian Republic. Military units The military units and armies of the KAF are: 1st Army: 46,000 soldiers 2nd Army: 37,000 soldiers 3rd Army: 34,000 soldiers 4th Army: 33,000 soldiers 5th Army: 23,000 soldiers 6th Army: 29,000 soldiers 7th Army: 43,000 soldiers 8th Army: 26,000 soldiers 9th Army: 58,000 soldiers 10th Army: 24,000 soldiers 11th Army: 42,000 soldiers 12th Army: 27,000 soldiers Military Ranks & Hierarchy Military ranks of the Kivonian Armed Forces in order: Dictator: 'Supreme Commander and can command as many soldiers as possible. '''Marshal of the Republic: '''A Marshal is equivalent to a duke and is given a Military Province which is like a duchy. The rank of Marshal and Colonel do not have any real authority over the Grand Commander, though they can if they have been given permission by the Dictator. A Marshal can also command one or two armies, with a total amount from 30,000 soldiers to 60,000 '''Colonel of the Republic: '''A Colonel is equivalant to a baron and is given a Military Province as well, which in this case is like a barony. The difference between a Marshal and Colonel is the amount of power they get over the Military Province. A Colonel can command one or two armies, with a total amount from 30,000 soldiers to 40,000. '''Grand Commander (Grand Com.): '''A Grand Commander is someone who commands two or more armies in a army group with the minimum amount of soldiers of 90,000 to 120,000 soldiers. A Grand Commander don't have to be a General, but can not be lower than Lt Gen. though they are considered of higher rank than both General and Field Marshal. '''High Commander (High Com.): '''A High Commander is someone who commands one army with the minimum amount of soliders of 50,000 to 80,000 soldiers, when the number reaches over 80 thousand the army must be split in two. '''Field Marshal (FM.): '''A Field Marshal is someone who commands a army of 30,000 soldiers to 50,000 soldiers. A Field Marshal is of higher rank than General, but lower than a High Commander or Grand Commander who can be of lower rank than General. '''General (Gen.): '''A General is someone who can command an army but does not necessarily have to. A General actually can be senior to a Field Marshal, Grand and High Commander in certain cases. '''Commander (Com.): '''A Commander is someone who commands one army with the minimum amount of soldiers of 15,000 to 35,000 soldiers, a commander can have lower ranks for example Lt Gen. or Maj Gen. but they can aslo be a General. '''Lieutenant General (Lt Gen.): '''A Lt Gen. is someone who can command an army up to 35,000 soldiers if given permission by the Dictator. A Lt Gen. can be directly promoted to Grand Commander skipping four ranks. '''Major General (Maj Gen.): '''A Maj Gen. is someone who can command an army up to 25,000 soldiers if given permission by the Dictator, though in some instances there have been some who has commanded armies up to 35,000 soldier. A Maj Gen. can never be directly promoted to Grand Commander, but can be promoted to a Commander, skipping Lt Gen. '''Brigadier General (Brig Gen.): '''A Brigadier General is someone who always is apart of an existing army if they were need to split the army in to a force from 4,000 soldiers to 8,000 the Birg Gen. would then command that force. '''Commandant (Comd.): '''A Commandant is someone who is assigned as a executive or operation officer for battalion-sized units of 300 to 1,200. '''Captain (Capt.): ' '''First Lieutenant (First Lt.): Second Lieutenant (Second Lt.): Officer Cadet: Military Commanders Current Military Commanders of the Kivonian Republic: Emperor ''Vermillion ''(4598 - Present): * 1st Army * 2nd Army * 4th Army * 9th Army * 12th Army * 3rd Army * 5th Army Grand Commander ''Lucius Kingsley ''(4600 - Present): * 6th Army * 7th Army General ''Jacob Cotton ''(4598 - Present): * 11th Army Commander ''Rudolf Unterberg ''(4596 - Present): * 8th Army Major General ''Karl Richter ''(4599 - Present): * 10th Army Army Groups 1st Army Group: led by Dictator Dieter Delvental * 1st Army: 46,000 soldiers * 2nd Army: 37,000 soldiers * 4th Army 33,000 soldiers * 12th Army with 27,000 soldiers Total of 143,000 soldiers Historical Military Commanders Historical Military Commanders of the Kivonian Republic: Lieutenant General'' Miranda Lippstadt ''(4596 - 4599): * 4th Army Lieutenant General ''Ludwig Fort ''(4596 - 4599): * 8th Army Major General ''Frederick Einstag ''(4596 - 4600): * 12 Army Lieutenant General ''Julian Castle ''(4596 - 4609): * 6th Army High Commander ''Darwin Prince ''(4596 - 4609): * 9th Army